For several years, avocado slicers have been a popular kitchen tool. Examples of such avocado slicers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,613,431 and 5,533,442, both of which are issued to Tateno. A more recent avocado slicer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,247 to Kaposi, et al. The existing avocado slicers provide a useful means of slicing avocados by providing a slicing hoop with internal tines secured to a handle. Current tools are ineffective, however, in providing a tool for further mashing avocado slices to prepare guacamole or other foods from avocados.